The objective of this proposal is an integration of a chemical and biological approach to the commercial development of a new heterocyclic antitumor agent utilizing an academicindustrial liason. We propose to synthesize and biologically evaluate a series of azeanthracene9,10diones. The goal is the commercialization of an antitumor agent which lacks the inherent cardiotoxicity currently exhibited by antineoplastic agents such as mitoxantrone.